The introduction of autonomous or self-driving vehicles may free vehicle occupants from driving tasks, and may permit the occupant greater freedom to change positions and/or orientation within a seat and within the vehicle. For example, the driver (or passenger) may be leaning to one side within a seat, or the seat may be reclined to a sleeping position for the occupant. However, many vehicle occupant protection systems may be designed primarily to help restrain or cushion an occupant when the occupant is positioned in a predetermined location or has a predetermined orientation (for example, facing toward the front) within the vehicle. Such occupant protection systems may be less effective if the occupant's position and/or orientation deviate from the predetermined coverage parameters of the protection system.